


Sequins and Sake

by GremlinSR



Series: Of Pirates, Princesses, and Deer Herders [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dramatic Shikamaru, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Role-Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSR/pseuds/GremlinSR
Summary: Shikamaru is going to be traumatized for life.





	Sequins and Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest you read [Of Pirates, Princesses, and Deer Herders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977306) first if you haven't yet. :)

Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep for at least a year. If he never had to set foot in the capital again, it would still be too soon. Nobles were the worst sort of people.

Unfortunately, he’d run into Sai after debriefing, who’d warned him that Temari currently had Ino and Karui over for a pregnant woman’s complaining session. He doubted that’s what they’d called it, but Sai's description was probably right on the nose.

That’s why he was currently at his childhood home instead of between his own sheets. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, wondering idly where his father was. He hadn’t been at the tower when Shikamaru went looking after Sai’s heads up, and his assistant said he’d gone for the day. He was probably out with Inoichi and Chouza or, weirdly enough, at the Hyuuga compound with Hiashi. That was a friendship he had not seen coming.

The porch swing swayed beneath him when he plopped himself into it without finesse. It was one of those perfect spring days, where it was warm enough to chase away the dampness of winter without being too hot. The beer was crisp on his tongue and the tension he’d been carrying around for weeks began to dissipate. The shade of the porch cover kept the sun from shining in his eyes, which began to drift shut of their own accord.

He jolted when somebody screamed and was on his feet before he’d fully comprehended what happened. The cry had come from the forest at the edge of the field, and he scanned the trees to try and pinpoint exactly where exactly it’d come from. It had been a woman, youngish sounding.

He blinked when a figure appeared from between two trees, running at non-shinobi speeds. It was hard to see her features from his spot, but it would be impossible to miss the sparkling, poofy princess dress she had hiked up as she dashed across the field - in heels. Her long black hair was fluttering out behind her, and even in his confusion, his eyes lingered on the pale exposed skin of her collarbones and shoulders and the flash of thigh revealed with every step.

When his attention made it back to her face, he jolted in a combination of horror and surprise. She was close enough now to recognize. He’d been checking out Hinata, even if it had just been an idle, vague sort of appreciation. It was like discovering he’d fantasized about a cousin. He took a step forward, not quite out of the shadows of the porch, and opened his mouth to call out to her.

She screamed again when she glanced over her shoulder and somebody else appeared at the edge of the forest. There was no reason for him to rush to her rescue, though. First of all, she was laughing while she shrieked. Second, the figure was unmistakably his father, recognizable despite the distance between them and his non-standard clothing.

He was dressed a bit like a farmer, actually, which was...just what exactly was going on, here? His mind had gone a little blank, which is why he just continued to stand there stupidly when Shikaku finally caught up to Hinata about ten feet from the yard. Her cheeks were red, and her dress and hair were rumpled and a little dirty.

Shikaku’s arms went around her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around in a blur of sequins and hair. This wasn’t happening. He was asleep. Dreaming, obviously, though why his subconscious would show him something so disturbing was beyond him.

Shikaku set Hinata down and she turned and put her arms around his neck. “Mr. Herder,” she said, breathy and wide-eyed, “I already paid you for your help getting out of the forest. I owe you nothing!”

Shikamaru was determinedly not thinking about what her payment had been. Shikaku’s smile was slow and tramautizingly wicked. He put his hands under her thighs and lifted, and despite her ‘protests’ she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Well, princess, is there anything I can offer you in exchange for more of your type of...payment?”

She giggled and Shikamaru was horrified when more of her thigh was revealed as his father’s hands pushed her dress up. Then his lips were on her neck and she was throwing her head back and moaning.

A high-pitched squeaking sound (he realized belatedly it was coming from him) broke their moment, followed by a _clunk_ and gurgle when Shikamaru’s bottle fell from numb fingers. His other hand moved to slap over his eyes, his brain finally kicking back on through self-preservation. “Oh my god,” he said.

There was a gasp and rustle of fabric, and then everything went silent. Shikamaru decided he would be perfectly alright staying just as he was. This way, he wouldn’t have to accept that he’d just seen his father _role-playing_ with one of his friends. One of his good friends - or so he’d thought.

“Shikamaru.” His father cleared his throat, an unexpectedly nervous sound coming from him. “I thought you were out of the village. I would have greeted you inside if I’d -”

“Not been fucking one of my childhood friends in the woods?” He dropped his hand in favor of glaring at the two people who were now standing in the middle of the yard, looking extremely guilty.

Hinata’s face went so red that he thought she might pass out, something she hadn’t done since they were kids. Together. Both of them. Because she was _his age._ Ah, he’d said that last part out loud. He seemed to have moved on from horror to rage.

“Shikamaru,” Shikaku said, tone sharp. “I understand this is shocking, but don’t use that disrespectful tone with myself or Hinata.”

Shikamaru’s mouth dropped open. Hinata’s brow furrowed and his father cringed under her disapproving expression. He opened his mouth and held his hand up in a placating gesture. “Listen, son, let’s go inside, and we can talk about -”

Shikamaru turned around and slammed into the house, not waiting for him to finish his sentence. He heard murmuring voices, and then Shikaku stepped inside sans Hinata. Thank god, that dress was too much to handle at the moment.The farmer's outfit was already breaking his mind. Before Shikaku could say anything, Shikamaru rounded on him. 

“Disrespectful.” His voice sounded like it had come out of someone else, and it felt like the words were beyond his control. “You’re having an affair with one of my friends, somebody half your age, in the place you used to live with my mother, and you call _me_ disrespectful? How is that even -” He threw his hands up in the air, unable to come up with anything else through his disbelief. It was like he’d stepped into an alternate universe where his steady, dependable father had turned into a, well, a creepy old man.

“Shikamaru, it’s not an affair. I’m sorry you had to find out like this, but Hinata and I are...in a relationship.”

Shikamaru stared at Shikaku, who was watching him warily, as though he might attack. Which was absurd. He’d never be angry enough to try and strike his father, even if his hands were clenched into fists and his head was fuzzy and there was a strange buzzing in his ears. “A relationship.”

“Yes. I’ve talked to her father, and the Hyuuga clan has approved my request to formally court her.” He rolled his eyes, probably because the Nara clan didn’t usually bother with outdated traditions, but the Hyuuga were as traditional as it got.

“Court her.” His mind must have still been struggling to catch up (a foreign feeling for him) because all he was capable of doing was repeating his father’s words back to him. Probably because they made _no sense._

“Yes,” Shikaku said and took another step forward. “I intend to marry her.”

“You’re going to marry her. Hinata. The girl who used to share her bentos with me on the playground.”

Shikaku sighed, as though _Shikamaru_ was the one who was out of line. “She’s a grown woman, Shikamaru.”

“And apparently an awful friend,” he snapped.

Shikaku’s eyes narrowed, and there was a small gasp behind him. Shikamaru turned, and the sight of Hinata’s eyes, wide and swimming with tears, made his chest clench as if he'd just stomped on a kitten's tail or something. Her hand was fisted in her shirt against her sternum, as though he’d physically wounded her. The dress was gone, at least, which meant she’d used a different entrance to get into the house so she could change. He thought she’d left.

“Hinata,” Shikaku said in a rough voice that usually signified that he was upset. She dropped her hand and took a breath, squaring her shoulders and blinking rapidly.

“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, Shikamaru,” she said. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“But you didn’t care if you did.” And there went his mouth again, saying things without his permission.

She took two steps forward and wrung her hands together. “Of course I care! I care very much.”

“You had to know how it would feel, seeing my father with somebody else. Somebody so, so -”  _Young. Completely different from my mother. Anybody._ Even he wasn't sure what, exactly, he wanted to say.

She ducked her head, and her hair fell forward. “I know the death of your mother still pains you. I, more than anyone, understand how you feel.”

“Then why would you -?”

“Because I love him. And I - I won’t hurt him by denying our feelings.”

He wanted to say _but what about my feelings?_ That would be the child in him that still missed his mother talking, though. The anger had calmed when he’d seen how upset Hinata was by his words, though it was still there, simmering beneath the surface. It was pretty difficult to heap abuse on somebody who would just stand around and take it with tears in her eyes, though.

He looked over at his father, who was watching him with a steady, knowing expression.

“Whatever,” he said, and got out of there as quickly as he could.

Ino and Chouji found him two hours and a few large bottles of sake later. His head was pillowed on his arms and he was telling the empty stool(when had that old man he'd been talking at left, anyway?) about the time he was six and his mother had caught him trying to build a snow castle in the back yard that he could sleep in undisturbed instead of doing his chores.

“I thought she was gonna be so mad, ya know? But she - she just came out and spent the afternoon building a snow castle with me.” His face twisted in an attempt not to cry. “She was so great, and dad’s just going to marry some woman half his age. How is that honoring her memory?”

The bar stool didn’t reply, and he took that as tacit agreement and reached for his mostly-full third bottle. It was taken from his hand by the devil herself. He screeched and almost fell off of his stool.

Ino put her hand to her forehead and sighed. “Why do you react to me this way when you drink? It’s bad for a girl’s self-esteem when a boy screams every time he sees her, you know.”

“Oh, Ino, it’s just you,” he said, though it came out more like _A, Uno, isa jus’ oo._

“Come on, you idiot. You can stay at my house tonight. I doubt Temari would appreciate dealing with you in this state. I’ll have Sai send a message letting her know.”

He stood and made it three steps before stumbling. Luckily, Chouji caught him. He was sure he’d be embarrassed about being carried bridal style through the village tomorrow, but right now it was nice to lay his head against his shoulder and watch Ino pay his tab.

“You guys are the best. You would never date my dad.” He closed his eyes, and the last thing he saw before passing out was Ino’s slightly guilty expression.

The next morning was just as miserable as one would assume after drinking enough alcohol to make even Tsunade stumble. He staggered out of Ino’s guest bedroom to the bathroom, spent an indeterminate amount of time throwing up, and then made his way to the kitchen table. He put his head down on the cool wood and groaned.

“Serves you right, drama king,” Ino said, but despite her harsh words, she set down a mug of sour-smelling tea next to him.

Familiar with her hangover concoction, he pulled it towards himself greedily and downed it in three swallows. It fought to come back up for a few long seconds before his stomach settled. “Ino, you goddess,” he said once the throbbing in his head subsided.

“Yesterday you screamed and called me the devil.”

Shikamaru blinked at her. “I don’t remember that.”

She rolled her eyes, then reached over and started combing her fingers through his bed-head. “You look ridiculous.”

He hummed and leaned into the touch, feeling some of her cool chakra chasing away his lingering headache. Ino could be a real bully, but when he was legitimately miserable or upset she was always gentle with him.

Sai entered the kitchen about thirty seconds later, seeming unconcerned with his wife petting another man. The first time he’d walked in on something similar he’d simply announced that Shikamaru was too pathetic and lazy to be considered a threat. Ino stood with more effort than she usually would, thanks to her large stomach, and made her way over to him.

Shikamaru grimaced, guilty that she’d ended up tramping into a bar at who-knows-what-time to rescue him from himself while nine months pregnant. He’d have to do something nice for her to make up for it. “How did you know where I was?” he asked.

She kissed Sai, then looked over at him with a raised brow. “How do you think? Your dad ended up at my dad's house, moaning about how you’d never forgive him for having the audacity to be happy.”

“I’m assuming those are your words, not his,” he grumbled.

Ino sighed and put her hands on her hips, which was less than intimidating in her current state. “He said you made Hinata cry.”

Shikamaru hunched his shoulders. The Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans were a bunch of gossips, always in each other’s pockets. Nothing could happen in one without the other two groups finding out in short order. “I said I was sorry.”

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t have run off like an angsty pre-teen! Shikamaru, your father is a grown man, he’s not beholden to -”

“I know! Jeez, Ino, I was just a little shocked, okay?” He narrowed his eyes when hers flicked to the side. “You knew.”

Ino shifted and crossed her arms, though it was a bit awkward. Sai put his hand on her lower back, then leaned forward to kiss her. “I’ll leave you two to your sibling spat, I have a meeting. Temari is on her way over. Shikamaru, will you two stay with her until her mother gets here later?”

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

Sai smiled his creepy smile and nodded good-naturedly. “Of course not, beautiful. Shikamaru?”

“Yeah, whatever.” He glared at a spot on the wall.

“Unless you think you can’t handle running off in the middle of a disagreement like a dickless -”

“I said _fine,_ Sai. I’ll make sure she doesn’t pop without somebody around, okay?” He couldn’t really blame him for being worried. Ino was almost five weeks further along than Temari and was due to go into labor any day now.

He nodded, kissed Ino again, and left them to their awkward conversation. Ino put her nose in the air. “I’m not fighting in here. I want to sit on the couch, my back and feet are killing me.”

He sighed, but since it was partially his fault her back hurt, he sulked after her. She lifted her feet into his lap after they sat, and well-used to pregnant women by now, he started rubbing them, even as he glowered his betrayal at her.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she said, then sighed blissfully when he dug his thumbs into the arch of her foot. “I didn’t know they were together. I just knew Hinata was stupidly in love with him.”

“And you didn’t think to, I don’t know, _tell me?”_

She squinted open an eye and somehow managed to look superior despite her position. “Hinata’s my friend, too, you know. Sure, you’re my best friend, you and Chouji, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to betray another loved one’s confidence to you.”

He switched to the other foot. “Did you know he felt the same way?”

She tilted her head back against the sofa arm. “I wasn’t sure. I only had what she’d told me to go off of. Your dad’s kinda an enigmatic guy. But, Shika, you know Hinata. She’s as loyal and caring as it gets. Is it really so terrible that your dad found somebody like her? I mean, you were always talking about how worried you were about him after you moved out.”

He didn’t answer right away, and Ino was boneless and half asleep by the time he finished thinking it over. “I guess not. It just feels like a betrayal. I know it’s stupid, but -”

“But it doesn’t help that he’s chosen some tart half his age?” she said sardonically, and he snorted. Hinata wasn’t exactly tart material (whatever that even meant), and anybody with half a brain knew it.

“Alright, point taken.”

Ino studied him. “You’re still upset.”

“Yeah. But I know it’s not exactly logical, or my place to even have an opinion on it. It’s not like I’m a kid and Hinata’s my new stepmother.”

Ino grinned. “Good thing, too. You’d have never stopped napping, she’s such a soft touch.”

His lips turned up despite his still less-than-stellar mood. “I guess I should apologize, huh?”

“Yes, you should. Which is why it’s a good thing I’ve invited them over for dinner tonight.” Shikamaru craned his head around to look at Temari, who despite her somewhat-enlarged frame, had managed to sneak up on him.

Her hands were on her hips, and the skin around her lips was white from how hard she was pressing them together. Her green eyes were bright with temper and he wondered why that expression made heat coil in his stomach every time. Well, along with a healthy dose of wariness. Temari wasn’t one to hold back with her feelings.

“Sorry, I -”

“What kind of man decides to go to a bar at the end of a long mission instead of coming home to his pregnant wife, huh?” Her voice wobbled, just slightly, on the word home, and his stomach dropped. Damn. He’d hurt her feelings. “Maybe I should have listened to my brother, after all.”

Shikamaru felt more than a small amount of alarm at the last sentence. What had her brother said? He had known Kankuro hated him, no matter how many times Temari denied it! Him and his creepy puppets.

Ino lifted her feet off his lap, and he reluctantly turned away from Temari long enough to help her stand. “Well, I need a nap,” she said. “My house is your house. Shika, when she’s done being mad, feel free to show her the new curtains in the guest bedroom.”

Shikamaru ignored her raised brow as she somehow managed to sweep past him gracefully. Yes, he knew he was an idiot, he didn’t need her meaningful looks to understand that. He waited until her door clicked shut down the hall to cross the room. He reached out and gently wrapped his hands around Temari's and pulled them towards him. It was maybe a good sign that she let him, though she had turned her head away and was staring out the window.

“I’m sorry. I’m a jerk. I was upset and didn’t want to go home in that mood and be a burden on you, so stopped for a drink to calm down. I took it too far. I would always rather be with you.” His voice was earnest because it was true, and she turned to face him again.

“That’s stupid. We’re partners, which means when you’re upset, you’re supposed to come to me so I can help.”

His mouth opened, then closed again, and he shrugged. “Sometimes I can be a real idiot.”

The way her lips twitched up relieved some of his tension. “You really can be. And not just with me,” she said pointedly.

He sighed and tugged on her until she stepped forward into a hug. She fit against him with only a bit of shuffling to account for her bump. “How did you even know about that?” he mumbled against the top of her head, then wrinkled his nose when the motion made one of her buns tickle at his face.

“Karui told me the whole story this morning, and Sai’s message said something about it.”

He decided he’d hit his idiocy limit for the past twenty-four hours, so refrained from fussing about her friends gossiping about him. Plus, the way she was holding him so tightly was nice, and much preferred to yelling. ”I really will apologize. I was just surprised.”

“And hurt. I understand, even if you didn't handle it very well. Just apologize and do your best to accept his decision, even if it hurts a little.” His heart clenched and he tightened his hold on her. How did he land such a great wife, anyway? She’d understood the exact reassurances he needed to face the day, but was still no-nonsense about what he’d done wrong and how to fix it.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” She stepped back and grinned up at him. “Now show me those curtains, and then I can lay down while you give me a massage.”

“Are your feet sore? Or is it your back?” he asked as he dutifully led her down the hallway.

“Oh, well,” she said in a coy tone that immediately pulled his attention to her. “I was thinking I could probably use a _full body_ massage.”

He didn’t think about much else but her for a very happy hour.

000

Hinata carefully sliced the potato on the cutting board in half and glanced over at Temari, who was checking the soup. She’d been fairly quiet the past twenty minutes or so while they cooked. The moment Hinata and Shikaku had entered the house, she’d sent the men up to put together some shelves for the nursery. Hopefully, it would give them a chance to talk things through.

Hinata wondered if Temari was going to yell at her for hurting Shikamaru. Her shoulders curled when she thought about yesterday. It had been humiliating to be discovered like - like _that_ \- and then he’d said she was a bad friend. No matter what Shikaku said, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Maybe she really was a terrible, selfish person, but she wouldn’t give Shikaku up. She couldn’t.

“You know, anyone else and I would probably be pretty pissed off.” Hinata jumped and looked over at Temari, who was stuffing some gyoza. “But I know you. If you’re with Shikaku, it’s not some weird kink or a play for money or whatever. Shikamaru said that you love him.”

“I do,” Hinata said, more firmly than she’d meant to.

Temari she flashed a smile at her. “Well, then, it’ll be fine. I think Shikamaru wouldn't have reacted well at first no matter who it was, though he probably would have hid it better if he'd found out differently. You just surprised him, that’s all, and you know how much he hates that.”

Hinata smiled back at her, tentatively hopeful. “I do.”

They spent the next half hour chatting about baby showers and a battle fan that Temari had ordered as a reward for making it through her pregnancy without killing anyone. “Shikamaru doesn’t know yet, but I plan on going on missions every once in a while when the baby is a little older. I’ll die of boredom if all I’m doing is managing the clan and the house.”

It was hard not to giggle at the way Temari was obviously looking forward to his protests so she could win yet another argument against him. A few minutes later Shikamaru sauntered in, and the tension came back to Hinata’s body. He kissed Temari’s cheek. “Hey, dad wants you to make sure you like where the shelves are positioned before we attach them to the wall.”

Temari wiped her hands on a towel. “Alright. Hinata, can you keep an eye on things?”

“S-sure.”

Temari smiled encouragingly at her before leaving the room. Hinata fiddled with the towel in her hands while Shikamaru studied her. She looked up at him when he sighed. “Listen, Hinata, I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. You’re not a bad friend. I was upset about things that aren’t really your fault. And if you...make my dad happy...” he grimaced, and she did her best to hold back a smile.

“It’s okay, Shikamaru. I’m sorry that you didn't find out in a better way. And that we hurt you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, the whole thing is a little weird, I admit, but I’ll try to get used to it.”

Hinata crossed the room and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Shikamaru.”

He huffed and patted her head. “Next time, just make sure you’re alone before playing out your freaky fantasies.”

Hinata squeaked and her cheeks went hot so fast that she felt a little lightheaded. A hand clamped around her bicep and led her to a chair. “Jeez, Hinata, I thought you grew out of that! Dad’s going to kill me if you pass out.”

Her vision cleared and she somehow managed to achieve an even higher level of humiliation when she saw Shikamaru sitting in the chair next to her, looking exasperated. “Ah, sorry. That hasn’t happened to me in years.”

He snorted. “It’s fine. Just don’t tell dad, and we’ll call ourselves even.”

“Don’t tell dad what?” Shikaku said from the door of the dining room, and Shikamaru cursed under his breath.

Hinata’s lips twitched. “That’s between us,” she said serenely.

Shikaku looked like he wanted to protest, but Hinata was unaffected by his narrow-eyed look. Temari called for help serving dinner, and he sighed and turned towards the kitchen. Shikamaru was looking at her now, head tipped to the side.

“Is everything okay, Shikamaru?”

“Yeah. I was a bit worried that he’d always be railroading you, honestly. He can be a little manipulative when he wants to be. It seems like you handle him just fine, though.”

Hinata’s brow furrowed. Shikaku was always very sweet with her, and never tried to force her into things. Shikamaru huffed out a laugh. “Alright, come on. I’m already in trouble, don’t want to make it worse.” Hinata had forgotten how confusing it was to hang around Shikamaru, sometimes.

They all sat down to dinner a few minutes later, and to her relief, it was only a little awkward. The food was good, though, and they managed to get through it without any further drama. Shikamaru even hugged Shikaku when they left.

“I’m glad that you and Shikamaru worked things out,” she said while Shikaku walked her home. She stayed at the compound a few times a week to appease her father, who she knew was probably not fooled when she stayed over ‘at Sakura’s house’ the rest of the time.

The sky was clear, the stars bright above them, and her hand was clasped in his. She hadn't known it was possible to feel this content. He shrugged. “He’s a good kid. I knew he’d come around. To be fair, he did find out in practically the most traumatizing way possible.”

Hinata giggled before she could help herself, and he smiled her favorite smile. “He did. Poor Shikamaru.”

“We heard what Temari said, about wanting to do missions when the baby’s older.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Was Shikamaru upset?”

“Nah. I think he’d prefer her not to, but he’s not a hypocrite. He knew who she was before he married her.”

Hinata nodded. Shikamaru could be cold and a little casually cruel, at times, but he was a good person who would want his loved ones to be happy, in the end. It took him tugging on her hand to realize Shikaku had stopped walking. She turned and looked at him, expectant.

“Is that how you feel? Do you want to continue doing missions after we have kids? Or, do you want children at all?”

Hinata blinked at his questions. She wondered how they’d never spoken of this before, and a knot of anxiety formed in her chest. It was foolish, probably, but she’d just assumed that after marriage would come children, since she was a Hyuuga main branch member and it was expected. More than that, she wanted them, had always wanted them.

“I - I do want children.”

She bit her lip and waited for his response, but his eyes just warmed in the way they only seemed to do for her and Shikamaru, and her fear that he wouldn't be willing to do another round of fatherhood faded. “I’m older, but I’ve got a few good years left in me. It could be fun to have kids running around again.”

She smiled and he offered her his arm. They fell back in step together.

“I’m glad.” She took her time thinking about the answer to his other question, and he waited patiently. “I think I’d like to retire from active combat after we marry. I’ve never enjoyed fighting. I did it out of duty to my village and clan. Now that there’s peace between the nations, though, I wouldn’t feel so bad if I stopped. Maybe I can teach at the academy, or be a jounin sensei if the village needs me.”

She glanced over at him, and he let out a breath. “Well, I have to admit, I’m relieved. The last thing I need at my age is to run off half-cocked on rescue missions.”

She giggled, and they both slowed when the gates came into sight. Shikaku sighed. “Only twenty-two more weeks before I can actually marry you.”

Hinata shook her head at his decidedly-glum tone at the imposed time limit her father had given them, then went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I look forward to it.” 


End file.
